List of W.I.T.C.H. issues
This is a list of issues and story arcs from W.I.T.C.H. Comics The W.I.T.C.H. comic book releases one issue per month and is generally written with each story arc lasting 12 issues, or one year. An exception to this format is the fifth story arc, which spanned 15 issues, and the sixth story arc, which only spanned 11 issues. Part I: The Twelve Portals Five teenage girls – Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin – are chosen to become the new Guardians of Kandrakar, a group of special magical warriors who keep peace in the universe and do the Oracle's bidding. They find that balancing this honorable position along with keeping up with their lives on Earth is a difficult task. Their first mission is to defeat the evil Prince Phobos who rules over Meridian, the capital of Metamoor. He plans to suck Metamoor dry of its magic and then move on to the next world and repeat this process until he is ruler of the universe and able to defeat the Oracle. *1. Halloween *2. The Twelve Portals *3. The Dark Dimension *4. The Power of Fire *5. So Be It Forever *6. Illusions and Lies *7. One Day You'll Meet Him *8. The Black Roses of Meridian *9. The Four Dragons *10. A Bridge Between Two Worlds *11. The Crown of Light *12. Challenge of Phobos Part II: Nerissa's Revenge The girls face off against a new foe – the previous keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar. Nerissa betrayed her fellow Guardians after the power of the Heart corrupted her mind and she killed one of her Guardians, Cassidy, (who was given the Heart after Nerissa's defect) thus Nerissa was sentenced to sleep for eternity in the distant Mount Thanos on Earth. She was awakened from her sleep when Luba disobeyed an order from the Oracle and merged the five powers of the Guardians together in an attempt to prove that the girls were inept at their job, which broke the seal on Nerissa's tomb. Nerissa then conjured up four powerful knights using a portion of her own power and fueled them with her hate and power to challenge the new Guardians and destroy Kandrakar. While battling this new foe, the Guardians learn about the history of Kandrakar and about the hardships the previous Guardians had to face when one of their own became corrupt with power. *13. I Know Who You Are *14. The End of a Dream *15. The Courage to Choose *16. Nerissa's Seal *17. Don't Close Your Eyes *18. Remnants of Summer *19. The Other Side of the Story *20. A Gust of Hate *21. Shadows of Tomorrow *22. A Broken Heart *23. Goodbye! *24. Trust Me Part III: Ari of Arkhanta Crisis after crisis threaten to break up the girls once and for all. Along with stopping Ari, the powerful lord of Arkhanta, from rising up and destroying the Oracle, the girls have a whole bunch of new problems on Earth that needs their attention. The government discovers the secret of the W.I.T.C.H. girls and wants to capture them and use their powers for their own mysterious intentions. As if that wasn't enough, the girls' Astral Drops decide to rebel after months of being taken advantage of by the Guardians and start causing numerous problems between their families, teachers, and boyfriends. Also, Will's father returns into her life after a decade of absence, and his intentions are anything but loving and trustful... *25. Water Shadows *26. Blackmail *27. Divided *28. So Close, Yet So Far *29. The Lesser Evil *30. The Chamber of Tempests *31. The Voice of Silence *32. Behind the Mask *33. The Greatest Gift *34. The Scent of Freedom *35. Mirrored Lives *36. Rebel Souls Part IV: Trials of the Oracle The members of the Congregation are questioning the Oracle's recent actions, and he shocks everyone by putting himself under trial. The Guardians are called in to recall his deeds. Back home in Heatherfield, Will confronts Orube and Matt, while Principal Knickerbocker goes to drastic measures to raise the girls' grades at Sheffield. In Kandrakar, the Council has to choose between Endarno and Yan Lin for the position as Oracle. After Endarno has been chosen he makes the life of the girls uneasy. Moreover, he is someone else than he appears to be... *37. The Dispute *38. Desires of the Heart *39. On the Wings of Remembrance *40. The Ultimate Secret *41. The Whole Truth *42. Beyond All Hope *43. Tricks of Light *44. Never Alone, Ever Again *45. Double Deception *46. The Power of Courage *47. The Sands of Time *48. New Horizons Part V: The Book of Elements The elements themselves have something in store for the girls. Their powers are growing. Even the triumvirate in Kandrakar doesn't have full understanding about it. At the same time, Cedric is disposed of his magic power and gets a second chance from the Oracle. He returns to "Ye Olde Book Shop" to live a decent life, under supervision of the Guardians. Nevertheless, he searches for a useful resource to get back his powers. He finds his hope in the Book of Elements, written by Jonathan Ludmoore. Thanks to Mr. Collins the girls get to know about the book too. As the book captures Matt inside of it, the girls must cooperate with Cedric to open it again. This is the only story arc which has lasted for more than a year. *49. Between Dreams and Reality *50. Forever Magic *51. Out of Control *52. Unseen Enemies *53. A Whole New Song *54. One More Hug *55. The Day After *56. The Riddle *57. The Isle Of Enchantment *58. Illusions *59. The Fire Within *60. Earth and Air *61. The World Inside The Book *62. The Final Chapter *63. Hello, Goodbye Part VI: Ragorlang When Hay Lin sleeps over at the Lyndons' home she meets Karl and Tecla Ibsen. Karl tells her about the Ragorlang, a monster which absorbs the thoughts, the voice and the sounds of its victims. The same evening she gets attacked by a Ragorlang and got saved just in time by the other Guardians. Soon they discover who's behind the new threat: Tecla Ibsen. They manage to defeat her. Once, but not for all, because Tecla returns. And at school there's a new strange doctor, Folkner. What has he to do with the Ibsens? *64. The Screaming Man *65. When Hope Blooms *66. Reflections *67. On Your Side *68. The Dark Side *69. New Frontiers *70. Stop the Presses *71. Glimmers of Fear *72. The Green Ray *73. The Dark Summons *74. Whisked Away Part VII: New Power A new evil forces the Oracle to cut off Kandrakar from all other worlds, including the Guardians, relieving them of their powers, but soon the girls regain their powers in the most pure form, as well as new haircuts and costumes. However, to gain complete control over their powers, they must discover the root of their powers. They must use their new powers to defeat their arch nemesis Dark Mother and save the universe from a terrible crisis. *75. As You Were, You Are Now *76. Earth *77. Of All the Stars *78. Fire *79. Water *80. Emotions *81. Air *82. Energy *83. Return to Kandrakar *84. Unique Movements *85. I Am You *86. In the Heart Part VIII: Teach 2b Witch The Guardians must find the magical children of Heatherfield and teach them to control their powers. To help them in this new mission, the new Oracle, Yan Lin gives them the key to the Witch Van, a magical on-the-road school that houses five magical laboratories, places that are expression of the powers of the Elements. However, a new enemy known as Takeda seeks to destroy all magic, as he believes that it is responsible for his daughter's illness. *87. A Cold Magic *88. Which One of You? *89. The Key of Summer *90. A Dive into the Heart *91. A Lot More *92. Not Alone Anymore *93. It Comes From Far Away *94. The Settlement *95. Endless Tears *96. Here On The Heart *97. The Magic of the World *98. Sweet After All *99. A Dive in the Air Part IX: 100% Witch Starting from issue #97 of the previous saga, each issue has its own story. The Guardians now faces their daily problems from families, friends, and school. The stories ranged from facing their first day of returning to Sheffield Institute to finding out more about both of their parents’ pasts and abilities. At the same time, they must face several new enemies who wanted to destroy them. Many of these villains included the Runics, a group of five evil wizards who control the dark powers of the elements; and Nihila, the Queen of Darkness who desire to weave and control everyone’s destinies with her magical Loom. The series also introduced new missions where the Guardians must assist the beings of the natural worlds; from listening to the voice of the Earth to helping Mareeve, the Saarineen from marrying King of the Sharks, Orristurr. Later on, the stories ranged from Dean's parents returning to Hay Lin and her family celebrated Chinese New Year. At the same time, the series introduced several new villains including Lady Giga, Lady Crash, and Lady Kimikal. *100. 100% Witch *101. A Rising Star *102. The First Day *103. That Which You Aren't *104. Another World *105. One Letter From a Dream *106. Zodiac *107. It Was Fate *108. A Father's Heart *109. Green Truth *110. Magical Moms *111. Teamwork *112. Early Days *113. The Long Kiss *114. Return to School *115. A Special Voyage *116. The Right Distance *117. The Best Party *118. All In A Day *119. Music In The Air *120. Lady Giga *121. Ten Years Later *122. Mathematically Possible *123. Lady Crash *124. A Puppy for a Friend *125. The Other Part *126. Lady Kimikal *127. Embrace *128. A Single Word *129. Away From the Heart *130. A New Friend *131. The Magic of Emotions Special Issues Every year, the W.I.T.C.H. comic book releases a special issue that tells a unique story about the girls, such as a what if story, or a deeper look into their own lives. So far the following special issues have been released: *The Year Before *Elyon: Return of the Queen *Cornelia and Caleb: A Love Not Meant to Be *Core of Kandrakar *Planet Boys *Orube Special *Two Hearts For a Ball (World Cup Special) *Christmas Special 2004 *Christmas Special 2005 *Christmas Special 2006 *W.I.T.C.H. Look Book *Caleb and Elyon - Two Destinies *Halloween Special 2007 *Olympic Games 2008 Special *Witch on Stage! Category:Content Category:Media Category:Issues